Amor en la oscuridad
by Cenaby
Summary: Un joven David se escabulle en el castillo el día de la boda entre su hermano James y la princesa Snow para ser descubierto por la Reina, pronto David descubrirá que la reina no es quién todos creen y una nueva historia comenzará, Evilcharming, Snow/James , Regina/Leopoldo.
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva historia¡ ,cambie un poco (muchísimo) de la historia de la serie para esta, pero como para darles una idea en general, comienza en el bosque encantado y va a terminar en Storybrooke, nadie muere al menos no por ahora, por lo que hay más personajes, básicamente Regina no mató a Leopoldo por lo que siguen casados, Snow si contó su secreto por lo que Daniel murió y Regina quiere vengarse, James tampoco murió, por lo que David nunca ocupó su lugar, Cora nunca fue enviada por el espejo, por lo que también esta cerca de Regina, Gold también tiene intereses aquí, como me imaginé la historia todos están mas o menos en personaje, es decir, Snow es exageradamente buena, James es ambicioso y algo frió, Cora sigue manejando la vida de su hija, David es bueno y humilde, Regina esta en plena transformación de Evil queen, ya es una mujer amargada, triste y con muchos deseos de venganza aunque los tiene que disimular y finalmente y solo porque lo necesité así para poder escribir las escenas que quiero escribir Leopoldo es un hombre mucho mayor que Regina, pero voy a ser buena y me lo voy a imaginar aun con su edad a un hombre mas fuerte y atractivo, solo para no hacer sufrir tanto a mi Regi. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Su madre se lo pidió, tiene que recordar, su madre le dijo que no correría riesgos, Jhon uno de los guardias es un querido amigo, te ayudará a entrar, le aseguró, pero con lo que su querida madre nunca contó, fue con un cambio a ultimo momento del rey enviando al tal Jhon lejos de la entrada para resguardar el carruaje real que llevaba a la feliz pareja de recién casados por los alrededores del reino y a David teniendo que escalar una de las paredes que rodean dicho lugar.

Es por esa razón que ahora se encuentra corriendo en medio de la oscuridad, escabulléndose entre plantas, árboles y todo lo que encuentre que lo proteja de la vista de los guardias armados del castillo. David supone que esta no es la forma en que debería llegar a la boda de su hermano, su hermano gemelo, pero teniendo en cuenta que dicho hermano no sabe de su existencia, la situación no es tan descabellada, no se imagina tener que explicar a los guardias que nunca quiso entrar al castillo de esa manera, que no planeaba poner en riesgo a la familia real, que en realidad hasta hace unos meses atrás cuando la noticia del compromiso entre el príncipe James y la princesa Snow corrió por el reino, su madre nunca le había informado de tal parentesco, del porque de que su hermano no supiera de él y del porque de que no hubieran podido crecer juntos, aunque tal vez si los guardias lo encontraran camino al castillo en medio de la noche no tendría oportunidad de siquiera tomar aire antes de que la muerte lo encontrara a sus manos.

Finalmente David llega a una de las puertas más alejadas del castillo, desde su escondite no observa mucho movimiento y decide acercarse, su mano roza la perilla de la puerta y con un crujir de la vieja madera, la puerta se abre dejando entrar a David a lo que supone es un viejo almacén de ropa y objetos extraños, cierra la puerta y se dirige a la próxima pero las voces al otro lado lo detienen.

-Se lo he dicho su majestad, el carruaje tomo otro camino, los esperé pero lamento informarle que no pude ejecutar sus órdenes. -David abre la puerta levemente y puede observar a dos personas del otro lado, uno con vestimentas extrañas, cubierto en pieles similares a las de los cazadores en uno de los pueblos cercanos a su granja y la otra si el título con el que se dirigió el hombre a ella es algo para tomar en cuenta es nada más y nada menos que la reina.

-Mi querido cazador -Regina comienza a caminar a su alrededor lentamente como un animal cercando a su presa. -Esta es la tercera vez que fallas, tal vez deba creer que no valoras tu vida lo suficiente e intentas negarte a cumplir mis órdenes. -Regina se detiene frente a él y el cazador evita mirarla a los ojos.

-Claro que no su majestad, solo necesito otra oport... -Un ruido al otro lado de una puerta los interrumpe y antes de que David tenga tiempo de esconderse un humo morado se disipa ante él revelando la forma de una mujer.

-Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí? -David traga en seco y siente su pulso acelerarse, su espalda esta contra la pared mientras la reina lo observa detenidamente y aunque David nunca la ha visto antes puede asegurar que lo que expresa su rostro es asombro. Con un movimiento de muñecas la puerta a su lado de abre. -Retírate cazador, te haré saber si te necesito. -El cazador asiente y desaparece. Regina vuelve su mirada al asustado hombre frente suyo. -Dime, te comieron la lengua los ratones? -Tal vez David nunca la haya conocido en persona, pero hay algo que conoce de ella... su reputación, el reino sabe de que la reina no es lo que parece, que debajo de esa imagen dócil que muestra en los eventos sociales al lado de su marido, se esconde un ser peligroso.

-No...n...no su majestad. -David se esfuerza por mantener su mirada en el suelo del lugar.

-Oh, entonces sabes quien soy? -David asiente y levanta la mirada, la reina se encuentra delante suyo, más cerca de lo que David esperaba y su mente no puede evitar divagar unos segundos al observarla, su porte es imponente, viste un traje de color rojo con piedras preciosas que David esta seguro cubrirían los costos de vida de la mitad de su aldea, un escote pronunciado y sus ojos no pueden evitar detenerse una fracción de segundos allí solo para observar el delicado movimiento de sus senos al subir y bajar con su respiración y luchando con el corset que los apresa, sus ojos continúan el viaje llegando hasta su rostro, sus labios rojos con una sonrisa de lado como si estuviera disfrutando la atención que los ojos frente suyo le están regalando, su delicada nariz y finalmente sus ojos, esos ojos negros que parecen no contener vida, solo oscuridad y todo esto encuadrado por sus delicados y largos cabellos con una corona encima. Lo que le recuerda a David del porque de la corona, si no se equivoca la fiesta por la boda real aun continúa en el castillo.

-Si... si su majestad. -Regina asiente y lo mira de arriba a abajo.

-Entonces creo que tengo desventaja, yo no se quien eres... pero si a quien te pareces. -David siente su corazón detenerse, Regina se acerca aun más y su torso casi puede rozar el pecho de la reina, hay algo increíblemente erótico en tenerla tan cerca, en sentir su respiración sobre sus labios y su calor a través de la ropa, tal vez eso sea de lo que escuchó hablar entre la gente de su aldea, la reina posee una belleza peligrosa, una imagen capaz de cautivar a sus víctimas minutos antes de que sus delicadas manos penetren con fuerza en sus torsos para arrabatarles el corazón y bañarse en su sangre, de acuerdo tal vez estén exagerando. -Dime porque te pareces tanto a él y que hacías aquí? -David suspira, no hace falta que le aclare de quien esta hablando, alguien debería ser muy ciego para no ver el parecido entre el príncipe James y él.

-Yo... no... no vine a... solo quería... -Regina toma aire y da dos pasos atrás, su expresión cambia de asombro a una de completo fastidio.

-Dime tu nombre.

-Da... David...

-David? Que haces aquí? Estoy segura que ningún invitado a la boda tiene que entrar por la puerta trasera en la oscuridad -Lo mira nuevamente. -Ni vistiendo así.

-No vine a dañar a nad...

-ESO LO DECIDIRÉ YO. -Cualquier gesto que David hubiera podido confundir antes ahora esta claro, no es curiosidad ni asombro lo que la reina siente hacia él, sino rabia y por la forma en que lo mira tal vez desprecio. -Dime de donde vienes y que haces aquí?

-Soy de una de las aldeas que queda sobre el límite entre los reinos...

-Al parecer hiciste un largo viaje para estar aquí, supongo que hay una buena razón. -David asiente. -Estás desarmado y eres un simple granjero que...

-Pastor... -Regina le dedica una mirada que podría matar si se lo propusiera. -Lo siento su majestad, no quise interrumpirla, es solo que no soy un granjero, soy un pastor, me dedico a eso. -Regina vuelve a dar un paso adelante.

-Por qué te pareces a él pastor? -pronuncia lo último con desgano. Tal vez confesar la verdad solo le traiga más problemas de los que asume tiene en este momento, pero cual es la opción, una mentira que seguramente no convencerá a la reina y sentir como su corazón es extirpado de su pecho un segundo después?

-Es una larga historia... yo... soy su hermano. -Si la reina está sorprendida con la respuesta no lo demuestra.

-Así que era verdad. -Lo dice para ella misma. -Creí que era un mito, pero al parecer tu hermano no es lo que parece tampoco verdad pastor? -David no entiende mucho a lo que se refiere pero supone que tiene que ver con el hecho de que James no es nacido en la realeza sino más bien otro objeto comprado por un rey sin límites al que nunca le han dicho que no en la vida. -James sabe que estas aquí?

-No, el no sabe nada de mi su majestad. -Regina asiente y posa sus manos juntas frente suyo sobre su vestido que es bajo ningún punto de vista adecuado para un boda.

-Viniste a interrumpir su boda? Si es eso temo que llegaste algo tarde.

-No su majestad.

-Entonces?

-Mi... mi madre me envió para saber de él. -La reina lo mira y David sabe que es señal de que debe continuar con su excusa. -Antes del compromiso cuando el príncipe vivía en nuestro reino mi madre podía escuchar sobre él, pero ahora que lleva unas semanas viviendo aquí y supongo que en especial después de la boda no sabremos de él en un largo tiempo, mi madre solo quería escuchar que se encontraba bien y tal vez saber si el príncipe esta feliz el día de su boda. -Regina se queda en silencio unos minutos que parecen eternos, David aprovecha lo que tal vez sean sus últimos momentos de vida para dar a sus ojos la libertad de pasearse sobre el cuerpo de la reina una última vez.

-Qué escuchaste de mi conversación antes de que te descubriera aquí pastor? -Dios... definitivamente sus últimos segundos de vida.

-Yo...no... yo no escuché nada su majestad. -Regina lo mira con desdén y termina de poner distancia entre ambos.

-Se que escuchaste la conversación y se que sabes que nadie va a creerte si lo dices, también debes saber que una orden mía y en segundos este cuarto estará repleto de guardias listos para asesinarte con tan solo un gesto de mi mano. -David la mira sorprendido, atrás quedó la sonrisa de lado, el suave movimiento de sus caderas balanceándose delicadamente mientras sostenía su postura firme, David siente su sangre convertirse en hielo ante su amenaza.

-Su majestad le juro que yo no... -Regina levanta su mano para evitar que David continúe.

-Qué tanto valoras tu vida pastor? -el tono de su voz no indica nada bueno. La reina se acerca hasta que su mano se posa en su pecho sobre su corazón. -Dime alguna vez has matado a alguien? -David niega con la cabeza mientras siente el oxígeno abandonar sus pulmones.

-No, nunca su majestad.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. -Le sonríe de lado. -Al parecer mi hijastra cuenta con demasiada suerte a su favor y nadie a podido ejecutar con éxito mis órdenes hasta ahora, pero tu... creo que tu eres distinto. -Le reina acerca sus labios a los suyos y los presiona, no es necesariamente un beso, tampoco es necesariamente apropiado como para no serlo, sin alejar sus labios de los suyos la reina continúa. -Tu quieres algo que yo puedo darte. -Hay una parte de su cuerpo que parece estar de acuerdo con esa frase de la reina, la parte que esta debajo de sus pantalones para ser más precisos, pero David esta seguro que no es a eso a lo que se refiere. -Tu quieres saber de tu hermano, yo puedo ayudarte a estar muy cerca suyo sin ser notado y si él no conoce a tu madre tal vez ella pueda estar cerca también con mi ayuda. -La reina se aleja y David siente el suave impulso de seguir su cuerpo hasta estar cerca nuevamente.

-Qué... que quiere a cambio su majestad?

-Realmente no eres muy inteligente verdad pastor? Ahora entiendo porque eligieron a James y no a ti. -David vuelve en si y cruza sus brazos frente de su pecho notablemente ofendido por el comentario. Hay algo irritante sobre la reina y lo acaba de decidir. -Solo un pequeño favor -Se acerca a él en este sutil baile del que parece estar preso. -Un pequeño y muy insignificante favor David. -La forma en que pronuncia su nombre es casi razón suficiente para ponerlo de rodillas. -Quiero que mates a mi hijastra. -No¡ piensa David y un sin fin de formas de huir de esa habitación cruzan por su cabeza en ese instante, por supuesto ninguna lo podría alejar con la suficiente rapidez de la mujer en frente suyo.

-No puedo, yo no... -En ese momento un dolor desgarrador estremece su cuerpo mientras observa su corazón ser extraído de su pecho, la reina lo pone frente a sus ojos.

-Dime cuáles creen que son tus opciones? Crees que simplemente voy a creer en tu ridícula historia y saldrás de aquí caminando como si nada cuando irrumpiste en el castillo de la familia real con claras intenciones de poner en peligro la vida del príncipe? -David sostiene su pecho en el lugar de donde la reina extrajo el órgano y siente sus rodillas debilitarse mientras cae al suelo. -Como yo lo veo tus opciones son simples, o sigues mis órdenes y obtienes algo a cambio. -Regina observa el corazón. -O mueres en este mismo momento, a mis manos o en la de los guardias realmente no es mucha diferencia. -Regina se inclina hasta quedar frente a frente con el hombre en el suelo frente suyo y el aire vuelve a los pulmones de David cuando su corazón regresa a su cuerpo, Regina se pone de pie nuevamente y sacude su vestido como si no acabara de sostener el órgano vital de un hombre en sus manos.

-Por favor... por favor no... -David se pone de pie cuando su cuerpo vuelve a responderle. -No puedo hacer algo así.

-Eso lo veremos. -Una daga aparece en sus manos y la extiende a David quien solo la mira. -Una sola puñalada en su corazón David, es todo lo que pido y créeme que si cumples con esto podrás pedirme todo lo que quieras. -Sin quererlo realmente mil cosas pasan por su mente, tantas cosas que podría desear para su madre, para ambos, pero no, no a cambio de la vida de alguien más. Un humo morado lo envuelve y David se encuentra vestido con una de las armaduras de los caballeros de la corte del rey, su rostro cubierto también, Regina se acerca y esconde la daga uno de los compartimientos de su cinturón. -Cuando la feliz pareja de recién casados se retire deberás acompañar a Snow hasta una de las habitaciones principales donde la esperarán sus criadas para prepararla para la noche de bodas, no habrá nadie en los pasillos pastor, nadie sabrá quién fue, porque técnicamente nadie sabe que estas aquí. -David la mira horrorizado.

-Su majestad... que pudo hacer la princesa para merecer este final? -Regina vuelve a apoyar su mano sobre su pecho y David siente su corazón acelerarse ante el miedo de ser arrancado nuevamente.

-Eso no sera parte del trato pastor. -Regina se gira y se dirige a la puerta. -Sígueme. -David lo hace sintiendo un peso sobre su cuerpo con cada paso que da, su cabeza continúa pensando en formas para poder salir de allí, para escapar, pero de alguna forma el resto de su cuerpo sigue a la reina por unos pasillos mientras se acercan al sonido de la música y las voces al otro lado de unas puertas de maderas entalladas con el escudo del reino, Regina empuja una de las puertas y de inmediato los guardias a cada lado de ella asienten en señal de respeto, David la sigue mientras observa a la multitud en el salón bailar y sonreír alegres y evidentemente algo alcoholizados sin tener idea de la orden que David recibió de matar a nada más y nada menos que a su princesa. Finalmente la multitud se abre paso dejando pasar al rey entre ellos quien se dirige a Regina, David agacha la cabeza intentando no ser reconocido aunque nadie parece haberle prestado atención.

-Regina. -Por su voz el rey no esta nada contento con la desaparición de su esposa de la fiesta.

-Si mi rey. -La sonrisa de la reina parece calmar al rey.

-Dónde has estado? No me gusta que te pasees por el castillo cuando hay mucha gente aquí y lo sabes.

-Lo siento Leopoldo, tuve que retirarme por asuntos de mujeres, debe entender su majestad que no quise molestarlo en un momento tan especial como este. -Leopoldo mira en dirección a la pareja de recién casados sentados al lado de su lugar en el trono, David levanta la mirada y reconoce a su hermano allí sentado, no lo conoce y tal vez sea por eso que no esta seguro, pero por las apariencias el príncipe parece algo fastidiado de tener que estar presente allí, si es cierto todo lo que se dice de su hermano realmente no es del tipo que desea una vida tranquila, más bien ha escuchado ser descrito como un hombre frío y ambicioso. Leopoldo toma a Regina de la cintura y la dirige al trono donde se encuentra el resto de la familia. La reina mira hacia atrás una sola vez en dirección a David y este la sigue a una distancia moderada hasta que la familia completa esta sentada frente a la multitud que se encuentra en el salón disfrutando de la fiesta. Desde su lugar David puede escuchar levemente la charla entre la familia y solo se concentra en mirar hacia abajo y no hacia la reina y mucho menos a la princesa quien parece estar ausente de todo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Su majestad fue un largo día y a mi esposa y a mi nos gustaría retirarnos. -Leopoldo mira en dirección al príncipe.

-Claro hijo, mañana tienen un largo día por delante. -Sin decir más Leopoldo se pone de pie seguido de toda su familia. -Mi querido reino, les agradezco por su amor y lealtad a la persona más importante de mi vida en este día tan especial. -David no puede evitar mirar a Regina mientras la reina baja la mirada, realmente las palabras del rey deben al menos molestarle, como una persona puede lastimar a alguien tan cercano y no darse cuenta, pero por la resignación en el rostro de Regina parece estar acostumbrada. -Que nuestros buenos deseos acompañen a nuestra nueva familia. -El salón completo comienza a aplaudir y a hacer reverencia mientras James se despide con una reverencia al rey y una a Regina, dirigiéndose a una de las puertas del salón y dejando atrás a su esposa quien comparte un corto y cordial abrazo con su padre antes de dirigirse a Regina.

-Vamos cariño te acompañaré hasta la salida. -Regina le informa tomando su mano y dirigiéndola a una puerta contraria a la que usó el príncipe, David toma aire y las sigue. -Espero que mañana podamos hablar con más calma cariño. -Le dice Regina en un tono dulce y maternal.

-Gracias Regina. -Ambas asienten en señal de despedida y Regina le indica a David a su espalda que acompañe a la princesa hasta su habitación no sin antes mirarlo a los ojos fijamente antes de verlos desaparecer detrás de las puertas. Camino a la habitación la princesa tropieza en uno de los escalones, David la sujeta antes de que caiga al piso.

-Gracias. -David no confiando en su voz solo puede asentir. -Creo que estoy muy nerviosa. -David no puede encontrar una razón por la cual alguien podría querer lastimar a la joven mujer frente suyo, pero nuevamente él esta aquí para eso, por orden de su madrastra nada menos, David siente su respiración acelerarse mientras se acercan a las puertas de la habitación, tiene que escapar de aquí, no tan solo no puede asesinar a un ser humano, no puede asesinar a la princesa, morir a manos de los guardias o incluso de Regina seria rápido, si comete traición, como lo seria matar a un monarca David esta seguro que su muerte seria lo mas lenta posible. Sin notarlo finalmente llegan a las puertas de la habitación, Snow gira para asentir en señal de agradecimiento cuando el tiempo parece correr lentamente, la mano de David se dirige a la daga en un lado de su cinturón pero todo su cuerpo se paraliza, antes de que pueda reaccionar la princesa entra a la habitación cerrando las puertas detrás suyo, David suspira aliviado y siente la adrenalina recorrerlo mientras recobra la movilidad en sus piernas e intenta regresar por donde vino, en cuando abre las puertas del salón la reina esta frente suyo y dirige su mirada a sus manos que evidentemente no contienen ningún rastro de sangre. La furia que David observa en sus ojos lo obligan a dar un paso atrás.

-Por favor su majestad …. -Regina se acerca a él y cierra las puertas detrás suyo nuevamente para evitar que alguien pueda ver como desaparecen en una cortina de humo, cuando el humo se disipa David observa a su alrededor, se encuentra en una de las celdas del castillo supone, pero no tiene tiempo de observar nada cuando la mano de la reina arranca su corazón de su pecho y comienza a estrujarlo. -NOOOO... por favooor... su majestad... -El dolor es asfixiante.

-Creí que serías diferente David, creí que podía confiar en ti. -Le dice irónicamente. -Al parecer eres igual que todos, solo tomas lo que necesitas y crees que luego puedes marcharte como si nada. -David logra levantar la mirada.

-Su majestad... usted pue...puede confiar en mi. -Regina le regala una sonrisa maliciosa. -Se lo aseguro, deme una oportunidad, pero no me pida que cometa un asesinato, si es lo único que espera de mi entonces este es mi momento de morir. -David cierra los ojos y piensa en su madre, desea que de algún modo este bien cuando el no pueda regresar a su lado.

-Vaya, vaya tienes un sentido muy grande del honor para ser solo un pastor. -Regina suspira fastidiada y de un golpe David siente su corazón latir en su pecho de nuevo. -Maldición. -La reina se pasea de un lado a otro de la celda. -Aun no he matado a nadie. -Lo dice en voz alta pero David esta seguro que no va dedicado a él, es electrizante escuchar la forma en la que lo dice, no como algo de lo que se sienta orgullosa sino como si fuera una debilidad. La reina se sienta en una orilla de la celda y acerca sus rodillas a su pecho escondiendo su rostro allí, con un movimiento de muñecas la celda se abre. -LÁRGATE. -David mira hacia la salida, su salida de lo que sea que fue esto, de la orden de asesinar que recibió hoy, de la muerte a manos de la reina en dos ocasiones, de tener a su hermano tan cerca, del horror de imaginarse a su madre sola en esa granja esperando a que regresara, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido del llanto de la reina, David suspira, debería irse, correr lejos de este castillo y no volver nunca jamás, sus piernas se mueven pero no lo llevan a la salida, sino a la fracturada mujer en el suelo, a la abatida reina que parece llevar una carga demasiado pesada para su cuerpo tan pequeño y una amargura demasiado grande para un ser tan joven. Sintiendo que es demasiado atrevimiento de su parte pero no estando seguro de como demostrar afecto de otra forma, David se arrodilla frente suyo y acaricia su largo cabello, sus movimientos son delicados como si intentara apaciguar a un animal salvaje. Finalmente Regina levanta la mirada.

-Deberías irte pastor, solo encontrarás dolor y muerte a mi alrededor. -En lugar de seguir su consejo David se sienta a su lado.

-Lo dije en serio su majestad, puede confiar en mi, todos necesitamos un amigo. -Regina lo mira detenidamente.

-Temo que nada puede salvarme ya, ni siquiera un amigo, es demasiado tarde para mi, verás David, mi alma ha envejecido demasiado en estos años y temo que solo seré libre el día en que todo esto acabe. -David traga en seco, el significado detrás de esas palabras son más de lo que esperaba. Porque alguien joven, con belleza y aparentemente todo desearía morir?

-Por favor su majestad, debe haber razones para continuar, siempre las hay.

-Mi única razón para continuar es lograr mi venganza contra mi hijastra.

-Qué pudo hacerle para que usted desee su muerte. -Regina mira hacia adelante y su mente parece perderse.

-Por su culpa perdí a alguien a quien amaba, mi vida después de eso acabó lentamente, estoy vacía por dentro, solo puedo esperar que esto acabe. -David deja el protocolo de lado y la toma en sus brazos, para su sorpresa la reina no se aleja y se acomoda en su pecho.

-Déjame ayudarte Regina, debe haber algo que aun desees que yo pueda ayudarte a obtener. -Regina toma aire y respira con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del desconocido que la sostiene.

-Lo que yo deseo no puedes dármelo, morirás si me ayudas.

-Por favor, dígame que es y haré todo lo posible para ayudarla. -Regina cierra los ojos.

-Libertad, si pudiera irme lejos de aquí, lejos de todos ellos...

-Lo haré. -Regina levanta la mirada.

-No lo entiendes David, si todo fuera tan simple como marcharme o escapar ya lo hubiera hecho … no puedo, hay demasiada gente con intereses puestos en mi. -David toma su rostro en sus manos.

-Déjeme intentarlo, usted no me conoce pero créame soy muy bueno para encontrar cosas, si lo que debemos buscar es una salida de este lugar para usted, eso es lo que haremos. -Regina lo mira desconfiada, nadie nunca le ha ofrecido nada, al menos no sin esperar algo a cambio.

-Y que ganas tu con esto?

-Ayudarla. -Le dice sin dudar. -La reina lo mira nuevamente y luego a las manos de David que se encuentran sobre sus caderas sosteniéndola cerca suyo, ambos terminarán muertos, eso es lo único seguro para Regina, pero nuevamente tal vez eso sea exactamente lo que quiere y David se lo esta ofreciendo sin saberlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente termine el segundo capitulo, perdón por la demora tuve muchas complicaciones personales y mucha falta de inspiración, ya tengo pensado el siguiente capitulo así que lo voy a escribir cuanto antes, de todas formas y como todas mis otras webs va a ser corta, en especial porque ya comencé otra jajaja, muchas gracias por sus mensajes y reviews, besos... (mañana corrijo los errores)

* * *

Los meses pasan en el castillo y para tortura de David cada vez es más dificil buscar formas de mantener a la Reina ocupada, el carácter de Regina ha empeorado y solo la ve cuando la familia real hace alguna aparición en público, se sabe entre los allegados a la familia real que el Rey no esta contento con su esposa, los años en el matrimonio pasan y el tan deseado heredero no llega, el reino necesita un varón que siga la linea de sangre de los Whites y cada vez es más difícil para Leopoldo controlar a su esposa, la alguna vez dulce y calmada joven ahora se ha convertido en alguien fría y distante y las amenazas y en ocasiones represalias ya no parecen estar surtiendo efecto para que la reina cumpla con su propósito de engendrar un heredero, David se quedó como uno de los guardias privados de la familia real gracias a Regina y con la ayuda de una pócima para cambiar su apariencia puede estar cerca de su hermano sin levantar sospechas.

David es llamado al gran salón para custodiar a la familia real junto con los demás guardias cuando ve a Regina aproximarse.

-Su majestad. -Hace una reverencia al acercarse pero Regina solo lo mira de lado y sigue su camino detrás del rey y del joven matrimonio de príncipes. -Sucede algo? -Se atreve a preguntar. -Regina se gira para mirarlo, sus ojos dejan ver hoy más que nunca la ira y desesperación en ellos.

-Prometiste que todo mejoraría, nunca debí confiar en un simple pastor. -Le susurra con furia y se marcha hasta llegar al lado del rey quien se prepara para dar el anuncio.

-Querido reino mio, hoy la dicha parece llegar por fin hasta nosotros, esta mañana he sido informado que mi adorada hija y su esposo han sido bendecidos y esperan la llegada de su primer hijo. -El salón repleto de nobles y amigos cercanos a la familia real comienza a aplaudir y gritar sus buenos deseos para el matrimonio y para el rey, luego de unas horas en el salón el rey le permite al fin retirarse a Regina, David la sigue hasta su habitación y sin que nadie lo note entra cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Su majestad? Se encuentra bien? -Le pregunta al acercarse a la reina que se encuentra recostada en la cama y por los leves movimientos de sus hombros llorando.

-LÁRGATE... no quiero verte nunca más. -David suspira y se acerca a la cama.

-Hableme su majestad, pensé que confiaba en mi. -Regina se gira en la cama y si las miradas mataran David esta seguro que hubiera muerto en ese mismo momento.

-Confiaba pastor, me prometiste que me ayudarías a salir de aquí, pero ya es tarde.

-Su majestad? -Sin darse cuenta David se acerca a la cama y se sienta a su lado.

-El rey está furioso conmigo, no tenemos un heredero. -David comienza a acariciar su rostro sin darse cuenta secando sus lágrimas.

-Pensé que el futuro hijo de mi hermano y la princesa sería el heredero, no son buenas noticias eso? Se que al menos mi madre estará feliz de enterarse cuando pueda contárselo. -Regina vuelve a dedicarle una de sus miradas.

-Un hijo varón del rey es la mejor opción, el reino seguirá perteneciendo a los Whites, un hijo de tu hermano significa más poder para el reino del rey George, cuando tu hermano sea nombrado por su padre y su hijo nazca con lo derechos sobre este reino serán la familia más poderosa. Leopoldo solo espera que sea una niña, de esa forma tendrá más tiempo para insistir en un heredero varón, pero se que corro peligro, si no logro embarazarme van a matarme, buscará otra reina... yo... -David lo entiende por fin y sin pensarlo más la envuelve en un abrazo.

-No dejaré que te haga daño Regina, se que lo ha hecho en el pasado y si pudiera lo detendría en este mismo momento. -La reina continúa llorando entre sus brazos y si notó la falta de propiedad de David al dirigirse a ella por su nombre no lo dice.

-No puedes ayudarme David. -Le dice con la voz quebrada, un distante sonido que no se compara con la autoritaria voz de la mujer que David conoce.

-Pensaré en algo, no voy a dejarte nunca. -Regina se aleja de sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Por qué te interesa tanto lo que pueda pasarme? Nadie lo hace, mi madre esta decepcionada de mi, el rey cada vez me deja ver menos a mi padre como una forma de castigo, el reino tampoco tomará bien la noticia de un futuro heredero que los deje bajo el mando del rey George, seguramente todos estarán mejor sin mi. -David la toma del rostro y susurra muy cerca de sus labios.

-Yo no, yo no estaré bien sin ti, tu eres mi amiga Regina. -Si va a morir de todos modos, la reina supone que darles una buena razón para tomar su vida es lo menos que puede hacer, sin pensarlo más termina de acortar la distancia y une sus labios con los de David, al principio David intenta alejarse, ama su vida demasiado y morir en la guillotina por traición no es una de sus metas a alcanzar, aunque teniendo en cuenta que es la esposa del rey tal vez la muerte no sea tan rápida, pero luego de ver el dolor en los ojos de Regina, el vacío, tiene el fuerte deseo de hacerla sentir diferente, de demostrarle que aun puede ser deseada y querida y no solo usada.

-Te prometo que algún día serás completamente feliz Regina. -Le dice mirándola a los ojos mientras la acuesta en la cama y se posa sobre ella, unas lágrimas caen de los hermosos ojos de la reina y con un beso en cada mejilla David las seca.

-No hables... no quiero más promesas... -David le sonríe dulcemente y comienza a desatar los lazos de su corsé.

Sólo le tomó al rey unos días después del anuncio para decidir encerrar a la reina en una de las torres más alejadas del castillo, aunque solo tiene permitida la visita de su madre y de su hijastra, Cora nunca se acerca al lugar y las visitas de Snow solo sirven para enfurecer más a la reina, como puede esta niña tan idiota pensar que la excusa de su padre acerca de que padece una enfermedad y debieron alejarla por eso es verdad, la joven puede verla cuando viene a visitarla para contarle incansablemente como su vida parece ir cada vez mejor, como finalmente su príncipe parece haberse enamorado de ella y de su futuro hijo, Regina no parece enferma debido a que no lo está, pero Snow siempre ajena a los problemas de los demás no parece notarlo. Los días se convierten en semanas y lo único que le ayuda a sobrevivir son las visitas de David, quien aun trabajando como guardia de la familia tiene el trabajo de custodiar a la reina 3 días de la semana.

-Buenos días Regina. -Le sonríe David desde la entrada a su habitación en la torre y la reina corre hasta él y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Creí que no vendrías. -David la envuelve por la cintura y besa su cuello, su cabello, su mejilla y finalmente sus labios.

-Nada va a detenerme de venir a verte. -La reina mira hacia abajo. -Qué sucede?

-Mi madre estuvo aquí hoy.

-Oh... -Regina levanta la mirada.

-El rey decidió por consejo de mi madre y de Rumple devolverme a mis obligaciones con él. -David se aleja un paso atrás y siente el aire abandonar sus pulmones.

-Qué? ¡

-Mi madre le prometió que le contaría algo de su futuro si le daba una audiencia para hablar sobre mi, llevó a Rumple con ella, al parecer el bebé que espera Snow será una niña. Eso le da esperanzas al rey, aunque no a mi, Leopoldo se irá de viaje hoy y volverá en unas semanas, cuando regrese podré salir de aquí.

-Tal vez yo pueda hacer un trato con Rumple a cambio de tu libertad. -Regina lo mira furiosa.

-CLARO QUE NO... -Se acerca a él. -Nunca David, prométemelo. Solo saldrás perdiendo. -Lo toma del rostro, en que momento el inocente y dulce pastor se convirtió en alguien tan importante para ella? David la abraza con fuerzas.

-No dejaré que ese hombre te ponga las manos encima nunca más... Tú ya no eres suya Regina... -La reina lo mira a los ojos.

-De quién soy ahora pastor? -Le pregunta sonriendo. David suspira y toma valor.

-De nadie... quiero que seas libre Regina, pero si lo deseas quiero estar contigo. -Regina suelta una carcajada y David no puede evitar hacer lo mismo, es la primera vez que la escucha reír sinceramente desde que la conoce. Regina acaricia su rostro.

-Quédate conmigo entonces. -David asiente y entre besos se dirigen a la cama.

-Esto no está funcionando querida. -Le informa Rumple con ese tono de voz irritante que posee mientras Cora mira por la ventana, los primeros guardias reales están llegando lo que significa que el rey llegará en la noche o durante la mañana del día siguiente.

-Debes darme más tiempo.

-He perdido demasiado tiempo Cora. Yo cumplí con mi parte del trato, tu hija se convirtió en reina. -Cora lo mira furiosa.

-Reina? Está encerrada en una torre¡

-No es mi culpa que no haya sabido mantener feliz al rey.

-Necesito tiempo Rumple. Se que Regina lo logrará. Tendrás a tu alma pura para tu dichosa maldición y ya no necesitaremos al rey, mi hija será la única reina de este lugar.

-Hicimos un trato Cora, me darías a un alma, esa es la condición que te pedí a cambio, un alma debe de sacrificarse para mi maldición, debe ser un alma fuerte, nacida de lo imposible, te di demasiado tiempo y estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-No te parece que si Regina y el rey conciben un hijo sería un alma nacida de lo imposible? Después de todo mi hija nunca quiso este matrimonio y el rey aun ama a la difunta reina, parece imposible para mi y aun así creo que Regina lo logrará.

Regina camina de un lado a otro de la habitación, sabía que lo descubrirían, como pudo esconderlo tanto tiempo aun es un misterio para ella, debió decírselo a David antes, pero el miedo de que su madre se enterara la detuvo, de todas maneras no importa, en cuanto se sepa la noticia será ejecutada frente a todo el reino para limpiar el honor de un rey miserable. Regina escucha los pasos y a pesar de la angustia una leve sonrisa se asoma en su cara, en los tres meses de su encierro aprendió a reconocer sus pasos.

-David... -Susurra en cuanto David entra por la puerta.

-Regina? -Le pregunta David al notar su rostro. La reina corre hacia él y David la abraza en el instante en que la tiene en brazos.

-Debes irte David... debes marcharte lejos cuanto antes...

-Reg...

-Por favor... -David toma su rostro entre sus manos.

-Qué sucede? -Regina limpia algunas lágrimas y respira profundo.

-Estoy... estoy embarazada... -David parece detenido en el tiempo, se queda inmóbil durante unos segundos. -Es tuyo por si te lo preguntas. -Finalmente una reacción cuando David deja escapar una carcajada y sin pensarlo más la besa apasionadamente, luego de un momento Regina se aleja. -Debes irte David, debes alejarte lo antes posible.

-Pero... -Regina se aleja más dándole la espalda.

-Una de mis criadas se enteró hoy, no pude ocultarlo más, controlan todo en mi y de mi, en cuanto el rey regrese se lo dirán, va a matarme y querrá saber de quién es, investigarán a todos los guardias que tuvieron acceso a la torre, corres peligro. -Regina siente sus brazos a su alrededor y su rostro se hunde en su cabello respirando profundo.

-Vamonos... -Regina gira en sus brazos.

-Qué?

-Debemos irnos ambos... cuanto antes, el rey aun no llega, robaré un caballo y nos iremos...

-ESTÁS LOCO?¡ David el rey nunca dejará de buscarme, no puedo usar mi magia en el castillo gracias a un hechizo de mi madre ni alejarme de las tierras reales y si llego a usar mi magia fuera del castillo mi madre la puede sentir y van a encontrarme. -David acaricia sus mejillas y siente el peso de la situación llegar a sus hombros.

-No te dejaré en sus manos, no dejaré que te lastime ni mucho menos a mi hijo... tienes que ir conmigo Regina por favor... -Le suplica.

-Van a matarnos David... esta es la única forma en la que al menos uno de nosotros sobrevivirá. -David la mira y se aleja de ella enfurecido.

-Esperas que te abandone para salvar mi vida?¡ CLARO QUE NO... o te vas conmigo o nos matarán a ambos. -Se cruza de brazos frente suyo. Regina lo mira incrédula.

-Por favor no hagas esto... debes marcharte... -Sin dejarla continuar David la toma de la cintura y pegándola a él la besa hasta que ambos quedan sin aire y con su boca aun cerca de sus labios.

-Debemos irnos...

-No quiero que te hagan daño David... puedes salvarte, piensa en tu madre...

-Ya no puedo dejarte Regina, ni aunque quisiera... te amo... -Su corazón palpita fuerte en su pecho y está segura que hasta David puede oirlo, como puede alguien amarla? Pero aunque no quiera creerlo, la mirada sincera de su dulce pastor es todo lo que la reina necesita para saber que es cierto, que a pesar de todas las adversidades logró encontran el amor en el lugar menos pensado y de repente ya no importa nada más, aunque ambos terminen muertos primero van a intentarlo.

-Si... -David la mira sin comprender. -Vámonos.

Regina mira por la ventana de la torre como la noche cae sobre el castillo, las antorchas iluminan el camino que trae a más de los guardias reales que acompañaron al rey en estos tres meses de viaje, su corazón se acelera al pensar que el rey pueda llegar antes de lo previsto y su criada le cuente su secreto, David se marchó para preparar un plan y regresar a media noche durante el cambio de guardia. Todo esto no puede estar pasando, nunca pudo huir de su madre ni de Leopoldo, ambos siempre se encargaron de eso, pero esta vez tiene algo que nunca habia tenido antes...fe... y solo necesita creer que David y ella lo van a lograr, no esta segura de adonde irán si es que logran escapar, pero en ese momento es lo menos importante. Un ruido en los pasillos y el sonido de esos pasos, Regina gira justo en el momento en el que David llega a la puerta.

-Es el momento amor... debemos irnos ahora. -David extiende su mano y con algo de valor Regina se acerca a tomarla.

Hay pasillos que nunca había recorrido antes en todos los años de vivir aquí, algunos muy oscuros que llegan a lugares por los que nunca había pasado, finalmente luego de unos minutos que parecen eternos ambos llegan a una de las salidas, David frente a ella y Regina detrás cerca de su espalda y aun tomados de la mano observan a dos guardias en el patio en frente de las caballerizas.

-Debemos esperar que regresen a sus puestos, no estaban aquí cuando llegué, luego de eso debemos correr hasta las caballerizas, tengo preparado un caballo, solo puse lo necesario para nuestro viaje, luego saldremos por la puerta de atrás, es por donde bajan las cargas de alimentos y por donde entran y salen los sirvientes normalmente, los guardias solo deben vigilar que no entre nadie desconocido pero no creo que tengamos problemas saliendo. -Le susurra David.

-No crees? -Le pregunta Regina incrédula.

-Es media noche, algunos de los sirvientes se retiran por el día, no hay mayor movimiento, solo debemos pasar desapercibidos. -David se gira para mirarla, Regina lleva puesto un traje de encaje rojo con piedras incrustadas, su cabello largo esta sujetado en un semi recogido con apliques de plumas pequeñas y pequeños diamantes alrededor. Suspira. Nada más difícil que sacar a una reina vestida como tal de un castillo.

-Tengo una idea. -Le susurra Regina leyendo el pensamiento de David. -Una vez en el caballo debes soltar a los demás animales, tendremos unos minutos en el que los guardias estarán entretenidos y podremos huir. David la mira con una sonrisa y la besa rápidamente en los labios antes de girarse para ver a los dos guardias retirarse del lugar.

-Muy bien... no te alejes de mi. -Con la respiración acelerada y su corazón a punto de estallar Regina corre detrás de David hasta las caballerizas y se detienen frente a uno de los caballos cargado con dos pequeñas alforjas. David la ayuda a montar primero y antes de subir detrás abre las puertas de todos los demás caballos, haciendo un ruido para espantarlos los animales galopan unos detrás de otros hacia afuera, unos segundos después se escuchan los gritos de los guardias detrás de los animales, David se monta en el caballo y se alejan a toda prisa hasta las puertas de salida, en la conmoción, las mujeres y hombres que se retiraban del castillo corren para protegerse de los caballos mientras los guardias intentan calmarlos, Regina tiene los ojos cerrados y las riendas del caballo sujetadas con tanta fuerza que esta segura tendrá cortes en las manos cuando las suelte, finalmente aun con los gritos muy cerca de ambos siente los labios de David en su mejilla seguido de una risa nerviosa.

-Lo logramos amor... lo logramos. -Regina abre los ojos y frente suyo se encuentra el bosque que rodea el castillo, la oscuridad los envuelve una vez que ingresan.

-Puedes decirme adonde nos dirigimos? -Son las primeras palabras que pronuncia en las horas que llevan cabalgando.

-Pensé que estabas dormida.

-Crees que puedo dormir en un momento como este? -Sabe que suena irritada pero la situación no es menor, los guardias ya deben haber notado su ausencia y no tardarán en terminar de revisar el castillo y comprobar que ya no esta allí y salir en su búsqueda.

-Lo siento, llegaremos en unas horas. Nos dirigimos al borde del reino, a la granja de mi madre. -Regina se gira lo más que puede en la posición en la que se encuentran.

-Qué?¡ ese es tu magnifico plan pastor? Escondernos en la granja de tu madre?

-Regina es una granja en medio de la nada, nadie sabe quien soy en el castillo gracias a tus pósimas, no sospecharan, y tendremos un par de días antes que los guardias se acerquen por allí para pensar en algo, si es que se acercan, tu madre sabe que no puedes salir de aquí por lo que no creo que piense que te acercarás a los límites, es perfecto.

-Eso me pasa por confiar en tí. -David le sonríe. -Cómo sabes que tu madre no nos entregará? O al menos a mi a cambio de ti cuando los guardias lleguen por esos lados?

-No le diremos quien eres hasta no tener un plan.

-Crees que no se dará cuenta?

-Creo que inventaremos algo, mi madre solo sabe que estuve trabajando en el castillo para estar cerca de James, no sabe los detalles y nunca ha asistido a ninguna fiesta con la familia real, no te conoce. -Regina suspira agotada por las horas de viaje y se apoya sobre su pecho.

-Qué haremos si se entera?

-No la conoces, va a amarte tanto como yo cuando te conozca. -Regina lo mira de lado con una mueca incrédula. -De acuerdo tal vez no, pero amará a su nieto y no dejará que nada te suceda si es por defenderlo. -La besa en la cabeza y observa como los ojos de la reina comienzan a cerrarse. -Descansa un poco, conozco varios atajos y llegaremos pronto.

-Despierta amor... Regina? -David le susurra al oído, Regina abre los ojos e inmediatamente los cubre cuando los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana golpean su cara. -Regina... llegamos. -Eso es suficiente para que la reina abra sus ojos y mire a su alrededor, no muy lejos de ellos hay una humilde y pequeña casa sobre una colina, un granero cerca, unas pequeñas caballerizas detrás y algunos animales alrededor de la propiedad. David apresura el paso y en unos minutos llegan hasta la entrada de la granja y luego hasta cerca de la propiedad, de cerca la casa es aun más humilde de lo que Regina esperaba y de repente esto parece una mala idea. David baja del caballo y sosteniendo por la cintura la ayuda a bajar también, en el momento que Regina toca el suelo David la sujeta dando un grito al observarla resbalar sobre un charco de lodo evitando su caída... definitivamente una mala idea.

* * *

Como se imaginan la vida de Regina en la granja? jajaja más adelante en la historia van a aparecer Emma y Henry.


	3. Chapter 3

Demoré un poco más de lo que esperaba pero aquí esta el capitulo y es más largo, espero les guste como va quedando la historia, en el próximo capitulo aclaro algo que me preguntaron por MP, si tienen ideas para la web no duden en pedírmelas, besos.

* * *

David sostiene su mano y con la otra abre la puerta que cruje debido a su mal estado, Regina intenta no mostrar su desagrado cuando observa el lugar por dentro, un mesón de madera vieja es usado como mesa en el centro del lugar, hacia un costado se encuentra un pequeño horno que funciona a carbón y unas bancas de maderas alrededor de la mesa, luego la pequeña casa tiene dos puertas con cortinas hechas de ropa vieja y una tercera con una puerta en el mismo estado que la que usaron para entrar. David gira con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mi madre ya debe estar levantada, supongo que estará detrás del granero con nuestra vaca. -Regina suspira e intenta sonreirle al ver la clara emoción de David al pensar en su madre. -Creo que deberías esperar aquí y dejarme hablar con ella. Lo mejor será decirle toda la verdad. Estoy seguro que nos ayudará. -Regina asiente, David le da un corto beso en los labios y la deja en medio de la pequeña casa cuando se retira en busca de su madre. La reina observa todo con detalle aunque no hay mucho que observar, el lugar aunque humilde parece estar limpio de polvo y los pocos utensilios en lo que se podría llamar el área de la cocina están en orden y cuidados.

-MAMÁAA... -David corre hasta su madre quien se encuentra alimentando a unas gallinas en un pequeño corral cerca del granero.

-David? -Cuando su hijo llega hasta ella Ruth toma su rostro entre sus manos y unas lágrimas caen al observar a su hijo, han sido meses largos sin noticias de él.

-Mamá... -David la abraza con fuerzas.

-Estuve tan asustada David, pensé que no te volvería a ver cariño.

-Lo siento, no creerías todo lo que me sucedió. -Ruth vuelve a mirar su rostro.

-Lo importante es que estás aquí cariño. -Su madre le dice entre lágrimas. -Tu hermano... lograste verlo? Sabes algo de él?

-Si, él esta bien, creo que su matrimonio con la princesa a mejorado y ellos hasta... James y la princesa están esperando a su primer hijo mamá. -La sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de su madre y sus ojos se llenan de brillo.

-Creo que esto hay que celebrarlo, vamos a la casa y te prepararé algo de comer, el viaje fue largo, debes estar cansado. -Su madre intenta alejarse pero David sostiene su mano.

-Hay algo más madre... esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con eso, pero si decides que no, lo entenderé. -Ruth toma su mano entre las suyas con fuerzas.

-Qué sucede cariño?

-Estoy... estoy enamorado madre. -Ruth suelta una carcajada.

-Mi David, eso es maravilloso.

-Lo es, pero no es todo... ella...ella esta aquí madre, tuvimos que huir...

-QUÉ? Por qué tuviste que huir David, que sucedió?

-Madre, primero debes entender que ella es muy especial, debes llegar a conocerla o no lo entenderías... ella me ayudó a estar cerca de James y evitó que los guardias se enteraran que había entrado al castillo cuando fui a la boda de mi hermano...

-David quiero la verdad en este mismo momento... de que están huyendo?

-Ella... ella es la Reina madre. -Ruth deja escapar el aliento ante la confesión, seguramente su hijo le está jugando una broma.

-Creo que no entendí cariño. -Le dice con calma intentando respirar profundamente. -A que te refieres con que es la Reina? ...la reina de tu corazón o... -David ríe de los nervios.

-Me refiero a que en este viaje conocí a la reina, madre, la esposa de nuestro Rey Leopoldo. -Su madre lo mira fijamente con la boca abierta. -Ella me descubrió y no me delató con los guardias de seguridad del castillo, me ayudó a estar cerca de mi hermano sirviendo como uno de los guardias, me enamoré de ella madre. -La mirada de Ruth podría confundirse con lástima.

-David... -Su voz calmada y llena de esa sabiduría que solo un padre puede transmitir.-Acaso secuestraste a la reina?

-QUÉ? No, ella vino por su voluntad madre... yo no le haría daño...

-David... una reina es básicamente propiedad de un rey cariño, nadie creerá que vino contigo por propia voluntad, no si ella valora su vida...

-No lo entiendes... tuvimos que huir, hay algo más que aún no te he contado. -Ruth toma aire. -Regina... está embarazada.

-Oh no David... esto no puede ser, ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA HIJO? -Su madre se aleja de él y comienza a pasearse de un lado a otro. -David, los caballeros del rey la buscarán, van a condenarte por alta traición hijo y tal vez a ella también la maten... por dios David en que estabas pensando... además como puedes saber si ese bebé es tuyo? Si es hijo del rey... oh David. -Su madre cae de rodillas al suelo y cubre su boca mientras algunas lágrimas caen. David se sienta a su lado y la abraza.

-La amo madre y aunque aun no me lo dice, estoy seguro que ella también me ama, el rey es un tirano que solo se aprovechó de una dulce joven y ha ayudado a esa mujer a convertirse en un ser frío y triste, estos últimos meses Regina estuvo encerrada en una torre esperando que el rey decidiera que hacer con ella, no es posible que ese bebé sea suyo, una de sus criadas se enteró y tuvimos que huir para salvar su vida y la de nuestro bebé... ella quería que yo la dejara allí para protegerme. -Ruth levanta la mirada y le sonríe.

-Siempre tuviste buen corazón muchacho, pero debías salvar justamente a una mujer que puede hacer que te condenen a una tortura inimaginable seguida de tu muerte? -Ambos sonríen.

-Podemos irnos si lo deseas, no te impondré nuestra presencia.

-Esta es tu casa y eres mi hijo, siempre eres bienvenido aquí, pero de verdad piensas que una mujer así puede sobrevivir en este lugar? Seguro esta acostumbrada a una vida muy distinta.

-Se acostumbrará madre, Regina es fuerte. -Ruth asiente.

-Si tú lo dices. -Toma aire. -Muy bien, en donde esta esa reina que hizo que mi hijo perdiera la cabeza y el miedo a la muerte? -David se pone de pie y la ayuda también.

-La deje en la casa. -Ambos se dirigen allí, David abre la puerta para encontrar a Regina en el mismo lugar en que la dejó. Su madre entra detrás suyo y en cuanto sus ojos se posan en la mujer dentro de su casa su boca se abre pero no salen palabras, muy dentro suyo estaba segura que todo era un mala broma de su hijo y que no habría nadie allí, pero al lado de su hijo se encuentra una mujer que bajo ningún aspecto podría ser una campesina vestida para imitar a una reina y ayudar en la broma, solo basta una mirada para saber que esa mujer nació en un entorno muy distinto, su postura, su ropa cubierta de pequeñas piedras y diamantes formando un diseño elegante, sus zapatos y la tela de su vestido... definitivamente su hijo decía la verdad.

-Madre... ella es Regina. -Su hijo tiene la mirada fija en su reina, sus ojos brillan como si el más bello de los tesoros estuviera en sus manos, aunque tal vez así sea para él, la reina tiene el cabello largo y con ondas, su maquillaje es atrevido aun para una mujer de su estatus y sin duda alguna su belleza es excepcional. -Regina ella es Ruth, mi madre. -La reina la mira fijamente y aunque su hijo le advirtió que no es alguien fácil de tratar, no le advirtió la presencia que esa mujer tiene, Ruth siente de repente el fuerte deseo de bajar la cabeza y arrodillarse ante ella, no es de extrañar que su hijo, quién es mucho más débil de carácter que ella y que su hijo James por lo que ha oído haya caído ante los encantos de la reina.

-Un placer señora Ruth. -Ruth levanta la mirada. Tampoco habrá ayudado esa voz supone, la reina aun en un momento como este, con medio ejercito del rey en su búsqueda es capaz de mantener su voz fuerte y segura.

-Su majestad. -Ruth hace una pequeña reverencia, pero le sonríe de lado. -En realidad no estoy muy segura de como llamarla. -Regina la mira de arriba a abajo estudiándola.

-Regina, Regina está bien. -La reina mira a David y el le sonríe.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí amor. -El beso que sigue a eso Ruth no se lo esperaba, la reina intenta esconder su sonrisa cuando David se aleja de sus labios pero Ruth la nota, tal vez su hijo si haya logrado encantar a una reina después de todo.

-Su majes... Regina. -Regina la mira nuevamente.-Mi hijo me informó que esta embarazada. -Regina mira a David quién no puede evitar sonreír.

-Así es. Señora Ruth...

-Ruth...solo dime Ruth, estamos entre familia ahora. -Ruth le sonríe irónicamente mientras se aleja a comenzar el fuego en el área de la cocina. Regina le fija la mirada unos segundos hasta que recuerda que debe olvidarse de su vida como reina, que Ruth es ahora de quien dependen y no debe comenzar su relación con esta mujer con alguna discusión.

-Ruth... quiero agradecerle el dejarnos quedar en su casa. -Regina mira alrededor y Ruth nota su incomodidad, la reina juega con sus dedos para controlar sus nervios. -Al menos a mi y a mi bebé. -Ruth acerca unas verduras de uno de los cajones debajo de la mesa para comenzar a cocinar.

-Si lo que me dijo mi hijo es cierto entonces ese bebé es mi nieto. -David la mira y no puede evitar suspirar profundo y girar los ojos. Su madre no puede evitar sus comentarios. -Mi familia siempre es bienvenida a mi lado Regina. -La reina asiente.

-David, porque no la llevas a descansar, en su estado y con el viaje seguro no durmió bien, les avisaré cuando esté la comida. -David le sonríe.

-Claro, solo iré a traer la ropa de Regina y nuestras cosas del caballo. -David se retira dejando a las dos mujeres en un silencio incómodo. Ruth sin embargo continúa preparando la comida.

-No quiero entrometerme. -Comienza Ruth. -Si las circunstancias fueran otras estoy segura que no me atrevería a hablarle así, pero teniendo en cuenta que vivira con nosotros y que ha dejado mucho atrás aun poniendo en riesgo la vida de mi hijo y la suya... puedo asumir que de verdad quiere a mi hijo no es así? -Regina la mira de lado unos segundos y luego vuelve a mirar hacia la puerta esperando por David.

-Por supuesto que si. -Es todo lo que responde, en ese momento David entra cargando sus pertenencias.

-Sígueme Regina. -Le dice delicadamente. Su madre los observa dirigirse a la única puerta que hay dentro de la casa y cerrarla detrás de ellos, en cuanto Regina cruza el marco de la puerta siente un fuerte deseo de correr, no es el lugar en si, la habitación es muy pequeña, una cama con unas mantas encima, una ventana en un lado y una mesa en un rincón es todo lo que hay allí, pero Regina sabe que no pertenece aquí. David deja sus pertenencias sobre la mesa y se acerca por detrás abrazándola por la cintura, es todo lo que la fuerte e imponente reina necesita para cubrir su rostro con sus manos y comenzar a llorar. -Regina? Regina amor... -David la gira entre sus brazos y Regina esconde su cara en su cuello abrazándolo fuerte por la cintura, David acaricia su cabello con una mano y su espalda con la otra. -Todo estará bien amor, se que parece imposible ahora pero... estaremos bien Regina.

-No quiero estar aquí David... lo siento... -David suspira.

-Lo se, pero no tenemos adonde ir Regina, se que será difícil para ti mi amor. -David se mueve para poder mirarla a los ojos. -Pero te prometo que valdrá la pena, nuestro hijo podrá nacer, ambos viviremos, te daré todo lo que mis manos puedan construir, nuestro hijo crecerá con amor y tu podrás vivir en paz...

-Yo... yo también te amo. -David sonríe, la toma del rostro y la besa apasionadamente. Mientras su lengua cruza los labios de Regina, sus manos bajan desde sus hombros, por sus brazos, su cintura, sus caderas y un poco más. Se alejan para tomar aire y David aun puede ver la inseguridad en los ojos de su reina, el siguiente beso es más fuerte, agresivo tal vez y sus manos la atrapan contra su cuerpo mientras la dirige a la cama, Regina le sonríe un poco más relajada cuando se encuentra debajo suyo.

-Hazme el amor David... quiero olvidarme de todo, quiero olvidar donde estamos, quienes somos, hazme olvidar David. -David asiente.

-ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE. -El rey golpea la mesa en el gran salón . Los guardias a su alrededor se exaltan.

-Su majestad, le aseguro que el castillo estuvo custodiado todo el tiempo...

-MALDITOS INEPTOS... QUIERO A LA REINA DE VUELTA EN ESTE INSTANTE...

-Su majestad. -Uno de los guardias entra al salón caminando entre sus compañeros. -Una de las criadas de la reina solicita hablar con usted en privado. -El rey suspira agotado.

-Ahora no es un buen momento.

-Su majestad. -El guardia baja la mirada. -Dice que es algo de suma importancia relacionado con la reina y su desaparición.

Regina siente el delgado colchón bajo su espalda. David moviéndose entre sus piernas y el suave crujido de la cama con sus movimientos. Las emociones de estos últimos meses parecen superarla y cuando ambos alcanzan el clímax siente un fuerte deseo de llorar.

-Shh Regina todo estará bien. -David se mueve de entre sus piernas y aun con la respiración agitada la abraza por detrás cubriéndose con las sábanas. -Todo estará bien. -David acaricia su cabello y repite esas palabras hasta que el sueño llega a ella.

Cora es dirigida por uno de los guardias hasta el salón privado del rey. El guardia asiente la cabeza y la deja en la puerta.

-Su majestad me necesitaba? -Entra al lugar, el rey se encuentra sentado frente al fuego con una copa en su mano, no se gira para mirarla pero su rostro se mueve en su dirección indicando que la escuchó.

-Supongo que está enterada de la desaparición de su hija Cora. -Cora finge su angustia cuando inclina la cabeza y une sus manos al frente de su vestido.

-Por supuesto su majestad, espero que mis plegarias sean escuchadas y la reina vuelva a nuestro lado muy pronto. -El rey se levanta y se tambalea un poco hasta que se toma de uno de los brazos de su silla para mirarla. Sus ojos delatan su estado de embriaguez y la furia es evidente en su rostro.

-Me han llegado noticias muy poco alentadoras Cora. -El tono de voz y la falta de propiedad al dirigirse a ella no pasan desapercibidos. -Al parecer la reina no fue secuestrada... todo indica que se marchó por su propia voluntad.

-Eso es imposible... mi hija no pued...

-QUÉ?... -El rey se acerca con paso inestable hasta quedar frente a ella y sin previo aviso la toma del cuello. -No puede qué? Marcharse por su propia voluntad? Porque todo indica que eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. -Cora lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Disculpe la impertinencia su majestad pero que es lo que lo hace creer eso? Qué información posee sobre mi hija? -El rey la suelta y da un paso atrás, sonríe maliciosamente de lado.

-Tu hija esta embarazada Cora. -Sus ojos se abren ante la sorpresa. -Así es... y como has sido parte de nuestra vida desde que nos casamos y te has inmiscuido en cada asunto relacionado a mi matrimonio debes saber que ese bastardo que espera no es mio... -Cora se recupera de la noticia.

-Su majestad tal vez haya una equivocación … -Antes de que Cora pueda continuar el rey se acerca nuevamente y la abofetea haciéndola perder el equilibrio por un momento.

-He tenido suficiente de ti, tus juegos y de la impertinente de tu hija... ahora quiero que me escuches con cuidado Cora, no quedaré en vergüenza frente a mi pueblo y mis iguales porque mi esposa es una cualquiera. -Cora lo mira furiosa ante la palabra. -Quiero que en este instante busques al simio de Rumple que parece entrar y salir de este castillo cada vez que te doy la espalda y quiero que entre ambos me den una solución que me deje completamente satisfecho y feliz o de lo contrario no solo buscaré y ejecutaré a Regina por traición sino que tu y ese hechicero le harán compañía en la horca. -Leopoldo le da la espalda y se dirige a su silla de nuevo. -Lo quiero aquí ahora.

David la ayuda a vestirse para la cena, Regina esta en silencio desde que despertaron con el llamado de Ruth a su puerta.

-Estás mejor amor? -Regina le sonríe mientras se acerca a la puerta.

-Si, solo necesito tiempo. -David asiente y ambos se dirigen a la mesa donde Ruth los espera con la cena preparada y una sonrisa al ver a su hijo.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado Regina. -Le dice su suegra en el momento en que pone un plato frente suyo y se dirige a David quien la mira y da un suspiro.

-Mamá...

-Lo digo en serio, espero que se adapte pronto, cuanto antes mejor para ella. -Regina mira fijamente a David quien le regala una sonrisa nerviosa, la cena pasa casi en completo silencio excepto por las incesantes preguntas de Ruth acerca de James y la princesa. Luego de lo que parecen horas Regina y David se dirigen de nuevo a la habitación para pasar la noche, esta vez con algo más de calma la reina se quita la ropa quedando en camisón y se recuesta primero, David la acompaña unos minutos después abrazándola por detrás.

-Buenas noches amor.

-Buenas noches David. -La reina mira por la ventana que muestra una parte del bosque que circunda la propiedad de los Nolan y suspira.

-Crees que el rey se dejará envolver por tus cuentos Rumple? -Cora le dice incrédula mientras se dirigen al salón. -Aun no puedo creer que Regina haya logrado escapar, si él no la mata cuando la encuentren lo haré yo misma, te dije que debíamos poner un hechizo en esa torre. -Rumple le sonríe de forma burlona.

-No esperé que la amargada de tu hija se nos fuera a escapar, parecías tan segura de tenerla bajo control querida y ella parecía tan segura de querer aprender magia para librarse de ti, al parecer ambos ignoramos la desesperación que la llevó a cometer traición y poner su vida en riesgo con tal de escapar de ti y de Leopoldo. -Cora lo mira con furia antes de entrar al salón donde los espera el rey. -Y aunque Regina haya puesto en riesgo nuestro plan para conjurar la maldición oscura creo que aun podemos beneficiarnos de todo esto. -Cora lo mira incrédula. -Solo escucha querida, la furia y deseos de venganza del rey pueden ser de gran uso en estos momentos, el rey estará dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr su objetivo y eso lo hará un gran aliado.

-O tal vez terminemos en la horca. -El rey quien tiene varias botellas de vino vacías sobre la mesa a su espalda intenta levantarse cuando los ve acercarse pero luego de un par de intentos solo se gira para mirarlos.

-Muy bien... -Les pronuncia con dificultad debido al alcohol. -Espero que estén aquí para decirme como mi dulce esposa volverá a mi lado y como nadie se enterará de esto, -Rumple da un paso adelante y con esa sonrisa irritante en su voz comienza.

-Su majestad primero déjeme decirle cuanto lamento la situación en la que se encuentra. -Leopoldo lo mira enfurecido. -Pero antes de que me permita contarle sobre la solución a todos nuestros problemas, quiero saber que está dispuesto a sacrificar en orden de obtener lo que desea?

-Este es uno de tus tratos Rumple? Porque se que tu y esta arpía han estado planeando algo a mis espaldas. -Le dice señalando a Cora. Suspira y finalmente logra ponerse de pie para acercarse a Rumple. -La huida de la reina no pudo pasar en peor momento, mi reino se encuentra prácticamente en la quiebra. -Les confiesa. -El matrimonio de mi hija con el idiota de James no me sirvió de nada, George parece tener una salud de hierro y no creo que vaya a heredar pronto al príncipe y ese bebé que viene en camino no me servirá de mucho tampoco, si es niña solo será un gasto más y si es niño me serviría solo si George y James mueren. -Leopoldo les sonríe mientras se tambalea. -Así que como verán tener que pararme frente a mi pueblo e informarles de la traición seguida de la desaparición de la reina solo traerá más malestar a mi reino que no se encuentra en el mejor momento, por lo que en este momento quiero escuchar como todos mis problemas se solucionarán, o de lo contrario le harán compañía a la reina cuando mis guardias la encuentren y la encierren hasta su juicio y no quiero engaños simio. -Le dice amenazando a Rumple quien mira a un Cora muy enfurecida a su lado y le sonríe como si el momento de la revelación haya llegado.

-Su majestad, es cierto que teníamos un plan en mente, pero al parecer las cosas no se nos han dado como esperábamos, pero creo que si esta dispuesto a todo para obtener lo que desea entonces le puedo ofrecer la solución a todos sus problemas. -Leopoldo lo mira con atención.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para no perder mi reino y hacer que la cualquiera de Regina pague hasta sus últimos días por lo que me hizo. -Le dice con odio.

-Hay una maldición que puede darnos todo lo que deseamos a la vez su majestad, una maldición capaz de cumplir todos nuestros deseos, solo necesitamos pagar un precio por ella. -Leopoldo ahora lo mira con sincero interés.

-Dime de que se trata y que es eso que nos daría.

-Bueno para empezar quienes la conjuran tienen el poder de decidir como se desarrollará una vez que comience. Mi querida Cora y yo tenemos nuestros deseos definidos ya, mientras yo deseo llegar a mi hijo, Cora desea el poder de reinar de alguna forma en este nuevo lugar al que iríamos.

-Nuevo lugar? Debemos mudarnos?

-Algo así su majestad, vera usted, este lugar nos dará a nosotros lo que queremos pero con un comienzo en limpio, en su caso usted podrá decidir el destino de Regina en ella si es lo que desea. -Cora lo mira incrédula mientras que Leopoldo sonríe con malicia. -En este nuevo lugar usted podrá tener la fortuna que merece y sin más problemas económicos, será poderoso si así lo desea.

-Y que sucederá con mi reino?

-Ellos vendrán también, la maldición les dará un lugar, por supuesto no será tan privilegiado como el suyo, su hija también tendrá la vida que usted decida para ella. -Leopoldo asiente con una sonrisa saboreando la idea de este nuevo lugar.

-Cómo lograremos que mi reino no se levante en nuestra contra? -Rumple le sonríe.

-Pues eso es lo mejor su majestad, solo nosotros tres sabremos quienes fuimos en el pasado, los demás vivirán en este lugar sin recuerdos de su vida anterior, creerán básicamente lo que la maldición haya creado para ellos basados en lo que decidamos.

-Suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ahora dime que necesitamos para llevarla a cabo.

-La maldición necesita el sacrificio de alguien puro, de alguien que haya nacido de una unión compleja, pero en que al menos dos de las partes compartan amor verdadero, ya sea entre los padres o entre alguno de los padres y el niño en cuestión. Esperábamos que usted y Regina nos dieran esa alma con su descendencia. -Leopoldo lo mira con fuego en la mirada. -Pero al parecer eso no sucederá. Ahora si usted sabe como podríamos resolver este inconveniente, solo nos restaría unir los elementos y en solo horas estaríamos disfrutando de nuestras nuevas vidas. -Le sonríe y lo mira fijamente esperando el momento en el que Leopoldo llegue a la conclusión por si mismo.

-NOOO... ustedes quieren que entregue a mi futuro nieto para llevar a cabo esta maldición? -Rumple sigue sonriendo, pero es Cora quien finalmente rompe el silencio.

-Su majestad, no dijo usted mismo que ese niño no le será de ninguna utilidad en este reino? La maldición no lastimará al alma sacrificada, solo lo aleja de su otra mitad, el sacrificio es lo activa la maldición, no la muerte, su nieto o nieta estará en ese nuevo lugar al igual que nosotros, solo que nunca nadie lo sabrá, es parte de la maldición también, ambas partes no deben unirse o la maldición se romperá con el beso de amor verdadero entre ambos, pero no debe preocuparse, ambas partes deben saber que se encuentran frente a su otra mitad, deben creer o no funcionará. -El rey niega con la cabeza.

-Están verdaderamente locos.

-Piénselo su majestad, un nieto que de esta forma podrá darle todo lo que desea, no sufrirá ningún daño, solo crecerá lejos de sus padres, pero si usted lo desea la maldición borrará cualquier recuerdo que su hija y el príncipe tengan de ese bebé, nadie sufrirá. -El rey parece contemplar la idea y finalmente...

-Tenemos dos meses hasta el nacimiento de mi nieto, debemos encontrar a Regina antes de eso, quiero ver sus ojos cuando se entere de todo, quiero ver el sufrimiento en ellos antes de que olvide todo esto y quiero matar al desgraciado que se atrevió a traicionar a su rey frente a ella.

-Tenemos un trato entonces su majestad.

Regina se despierta de repente y desorientada hasta que ve a David durmiendo a su lado y el día anterior viene a su memoria, el castillo, los guardias, el escape, la granja en la que se encuentra... Intenta dormir de nuevo cuando ve el sol apenas levantarse sobre los árboles afuera por la ventana cuando las náuseas se lo impiden y la obligan a levantarse. Regina corre en camisón buscando el baño, una de las cortinas que vio al llegar la llevan a lo que es el cuarto de Ruth quien al parecer ya no se encuentra en la cama, intenta con la próxima y se encuentra con un cuarto de almacenamiento, Regina suspira intentando calmar las náuseas y corre hacia afuera, se sostiene de una de las paredes de la casa mientras su cuerpo expulsa la cena de la noche anterior, unas manos la exaltan cuando recogen su cabello hacia atrás masajeando su espalda.

-Calmada, todo estará bien. -La voz de Ruth, Regina cierra los ojos cuando una nueva ola de náuseas nacen en su estómago. Cuando finalmente las náuseas terminan Ruth acompaña a Regina de nuevo a la casa y la ayuda a sentarse mientras le acerca un vaso con agua. -Te sientes mejor niña? -Regina la mira con sus ojos aun rojos.

-Si, gracias.

-Recuerdo los primeros meses, son difíciles. -Regina la observa no muy segura de como responder.

-En dónde se encuentra el cuarto de baño? -Le pregunta bebiendo el agua lentamente para calmar el dolor de garganta. Ruth la mira y le sonríe.

-Está cerca de las caballerizas.

-Qué? Debo bañarme cerca de los caballos? -Le pregunta asustada. Ruth se ríe.

-Claro que no, eso es solo para... asuntos más privados solamente. -Le dice sin ocultar su risa ante la mirada incrédula de la reina. -Tenemos un río que corre por la propiedad, allí puedes bañarte cuando lo desees. -Regina la mira con la boca abierta. -Dime niña, trajiste muchos de esos vestidos que parecen incómodos y llaman demasiado la atención? -Le pregunta levantándose para encender el fuego y colocar agua a hervir. Regina mueve la cabeza intentando sacar de su mente la reciente información.

-No... no tuve tiempo de empacar, David solo pudo traer un par de ellos. -Ruth le sonríe mientras se mueve en la cocina.

-Tendré que ir al mercado a comprar telas para hacerte ropa nueva mañana en la mañana, no es seguro tenerte por aquí usando vestidos tan llamativos. -Regina la mira de arriba a abajo.

-Usted quiere hacerme vestidos como esos? -Le pregunta señalando el simple vestido gris que Ruth lleva puesto.

-Lo siento, esperas algo más decoroso niña? -Regina respira profundo. -Acaso esperas volver a tu antigua vida en un tiempo cercano? -Le dice de forma burlona.

-Claro que no, sabe muy bien que no puedo ni quiero volver. -Ruth asiente satisfecha con la respuesta y coloca una taza con hiervas frente a Regina y se gira para buscar el agua caliente.

-Eso esta mejor, mientras más pronto aceptes tu nueva vida, más rápido te adaptarás, además necesitarás ropa nueva, tu vientre no debe demorar en crecer, sabes cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo? -Regina no puede terminar de asimilar toda la nueva información.

-No... yo... supongo que cerca de tres meses. -Ruth le sonríe mientras llena la taza con agua caliente.

-Iré a despertar a David, luego de que mi hijo comience con los labores del día tu y yo podremos pasar la mañana en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

-Qué? Usted quiere que yo la ayude a cocinar?

-Cuál es el problema niña?

-No se cocinar, no fue parte de mi educación. -Le dice algo irritada.

-Lo se, pero pronto tendrás un bebé y debes saber alimentarlo cuando crezca, no me estoy haciendo más joven niña, no estaré aquí toda la vida y debes cuidar a mi nieto cuando yo ya no pueda. -Regina la mira comprendiendo mejor ahora. Ruth pone una mano sobre su hombro. -Y dime solo Ruth … Se que será difícil Regina, pero si esta es la vida que elegiste, debes aprender todo lo que no te enseñaron.

Ruth puede sentir la mirada de David en su nuca mientras se mueve en la cocina.

-Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo cariño. -David suspira.

-Se que es difícil tenerla aquí, pero de verdad debías ser tan cruda para decirle todo lo que le dijiste? -Ruth se gira para mirarlo. -Mamá ella no se adaptará de un día para el otro, le llevará tiempo, no debiste haberla hecho sentir como una inútil en su primer día aquí.

-Debí esperar hasta mañana? -David la mira y gira los ojos. -Cariño se que con sus lindos ojos y su cuerpo pudo enamorarte, pero la elegiste para madre de tus hijos ahora, y no podré servirlos toda la vida...

-No planeo que lo hagas, yo pensaba ayudarte cuando no este trabajando afuera.

-David, ella necesita aprender todas estas cosas, vivirá en una granja con una familia de ovejeros ahora, tu y yo sabemos lo duro que es llevar un granja solos, y dentro de unos meses habrá un bebé aquí, ella debe estar preparada.

-Lo se, solo quiero que seas gentil, Regina no esta acostumbrada a esto, siempre a tenido gente que hace todo por ella, le llevará tiempo acostumbrarse pero es muy inteligente y se que lo logrará.

-Lo se hijo, créeme que solo quiero ayudarlos. Quiero lo mejor para ti. -En ese momento un fuerte grito de pánico se escucha, ambos corren hasta la puerta.

-REGINA? -David gira su cabeza para buscarla, cuando escuchan sus gritos de nuevo, David corre hasta cerca del granero de donde vienen los gritos con Ruth siguiendo su paso. -REGINAAA? -Ambos se detienen al ver a la reina rodeada de ovejas.

-David? Quieren matarme... -Le dice Regina aterrada de los animales que se le acercan rodeándola, Ruth no puede evitar las carcajadas que escapan de su boca y David muerde sus labios para evitar las suyas, baja la cabeza un momento y cuando levanta la mirada Regina tiene la vista fija en él.

-Lo siento amor, déjame ayudarte. -David toma una vara y hace ruido contra la madera para dispersar a las ovejas hasta que se alejan y toma a una furiosa pero muy asustada Regina entre sus brazos. -Shhh no tienes nada que temer Regina, no iban a hacerte daño. -Ruth finalmente deja de reír y Regina lo mira a los ojos.

-Son horribles. -Le dice en un tono muy caprichoso.

-Lo se amor... lo se.

David se encuentra alimentando a los animales mientras Ruth termina de lavar unas manzanas y las coloca en la mesa frente a Regina y se da vueltas para avivar el fuego.

-Creo que con esas serán suficientes para un postre, no te preocupes este será fácil de aprender y David dijo que te gustaban las manzanas. -Ruth se gira justo a tiempo para verla dar una mordida a una de las manzanas.

-Qué? -Le pregunta Regina de muy mala gana. Ruth suspira, le espera una muy ardua tarea frente suyo.

* * *

Pobre Regina, creo que Ruth va a perder la paciencia jaja


End file.
